Forging Destiny Book One: Shattering Ice
by Briarthorn of MossClan
Summary: Things are peaceful, the flood waters are down, and New-Leaf is here. But how long can peace last for the Clans? Not long, apparently! Follow Icekit, the daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe, who is completely blind, and forced to be a Medicine Cat. She struggles to convince the Clan to let her be a Warrior. But will she change her fate or find her place somewhere no one expected?
1. Firestar is confused…

Prologue

Firestar gazed at StarClan's Seeing Pool, searching for answers at the countless questions he had. He jumped at the sudden appearances of a raven-furred she-cat and light brown tabby she-cat beside him.

"Oh hello Hollyleaf, Honeyfern." He meowed, although his expression still conveyed his surprise at their appearance.

"Hello Firestar." mewed Honeyfern. "Still looking for answers, I presume?"

"If you are," cut in Hollyleaf rapidly, then you need to come with us!" "We have something to show you!"

"What?!" Yowled Firestar, already on his paws.

"It's in the seeing pool," responded a more subdued Honeyfern, "we saw Dovewing's kits being born."

"Oh," Replied Firestar "well I guess that does answer some questions." But not the most important one, he thought to himself.


	2. Dovewing isn't happy

Chapter One

A voice boomed over Icekit, waking her up.

"Do you think that she's going to open her eyes soon?

"I think so, Dovewing. We can only hope."

"It is very soon still Bumblestripe, Dovewing, but there is something a little off about her. I'm going to go wake up Leafpool and see if she recognizes it."

"Alright Jayfeather." Mewed the first voice again. Oh well alright then, thought Icekit. I can open my eyes easily. So she tried. And tried again. Why weren't they open? And if they were open why couldn't she see?

"Oh! She's opened them!" Cried the pleased voice that must be her mother, Dovewing. So they are open, thought Icekit. But what's wrong with me then?

"Oh, no no no!" Cried a new voice, probably Leafpool. "Little one, mewed Leafpool, trying to sound gentle but her voice conveying her panic, "What can you see?"

See? Thought Icekit for a moment.

"Well I guess nothing." Mewed Icekit uncertainly.

"I'm sorry Dovewing, Bumblestripe." Meowed Leafpool. "Icekit is almost definitely blind."Dovewing opened her mouth to speak but Leafpool continued. "I will talk to Jayfeather about it, and we will run some more tests just to be certain." Now why don't you see to her siblings?" Dovewing paused uncertainly.

"Do you promise she'll be safe?"

"Yes yes," mewed Leafpool, picking up Icekit by her scruff and walking out the den entrance.


	3. Jayfeather gets more tactful

**Hi everyone! I'm here with an announcement! So, basically I need two OCs for Icekit's sisters. It's one OC per person, and the first two people to review with their OCs get the spots. I'm sorry, but Icekit can't have 12 sisters! Here is the form:**

**Name: Waterkit**

**Appearance: Silver and gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.**

**Personality: Kind, but way too clingy.**

Chapter Two.

Icekit squealed softly as Leafpool carried her across camp, surprised mews following them.

"Oh look! That must be one of Dovewing's kits!"

"Her eyes are open."

"Why isn't she walking then?"

"I don't know, hush up, she's just a kit!" The voices stopped. Icekit gave a tiny sigh of relief. Then, a voice she recognized began speaking, Jayfeather, wasn't it?

"Leafpool what is it? Icekit's eyes are open, so she's fine right?"

"No Jayfeather, I'm sorry but I just don't think she is. It is almost certain Icekit is blind." Leafpool replied calmly, although her voice was thick with sadness.

"WHAT?!" Cried Jayfeather, distress clear in his tone of voice. "What are we going to do?!"

"Calm down," mewed Leafpool "Bramblestar, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe will have to decide what happens when she reaches apprentice age. Until then we'll have to make sure that she even is blind and whatever it is we'll have to tell Dovewing and Bumblestripe and then just go from there."

"Alright Leafpool," replied Jayfeather, "how did you tell that I was blind when I was a kit?"

"Well.." Said Leafpool, "I first realized that you were different from your littermates when I saw how inaccurately you pounced compared to them." So, Icekit thought this is the medicine cats den. I wonder what the rest of the camp is like? She was pulled out of her thoughts by Jayfeather's voice

"Alright, Icekit you are going to pounce on the moss. It is about two mouse-lengths away. Try to land as accurately as possible."

"Okay!" Icekit squeaked. She took a guess and gave a flying leap, missing completely.

"Alright, Icekit that was okay," Sighed Leafpool "Jayfeather I need to go speak to Dovewing and Bumblestripe. You stay here and watch Icekit."

"What?! Leafpool don't you think that we should tell someone ELSE first?"

"And who would that be?" Asked Leafpool.

"Oh I don't know, ICEKIT?!" Jayfeather yowled.

"Well, I guess so." Replied Leafpool evenly, "Icekit, come over here please." Icekit could sense the anxiety in the air of the small den, so she padded over gingerly.

"Yes?" She mewed timidly.

"Icekit you're blind." Meowed Jayfeather bluntly.

"What?" Icekit demanded. "I don't even know what that means!"

"Icekit, that's what it means when cats like you can't see." Meowed Leafpool gently."

"Oh." Replied Icekit. Feeling much more subdued she stepped out of the medicine den. While walking out, she was caught in her thoughts and tripped on a root and fell into the brambles.

Leafpool jumped. "Great StarClan! Are you okay!"

"Yeah I'm okay." She grumbled. "Stupid root. Stupid brambles. Just had to trip me up." She muttered to herself, Leafpool hadn't heard, she could tell, but faint amusement was coming off Jayfeather in waves.

"Good." Replied Leafpool, scooping Icekit up. "Let's go talk to your mother and father."


	4. Squirrelflight wants quiet!

**Hi there everyone! Your reviews are much appreciated! I would be glad to have some more though. This story has 41 views and 6 reviews! I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, and those of you who submitted OCs, they're in this chapter! Oh also has anyone noticed one of the main characters in this story?**

Four and a half moon time skip

Icekit growled, feeling something poke her shoulder repeatedly.

"Icekit! Icekit!" Squealed a voice she recognized as her sister, Robinkit.

"What IS it Robinkit?" She grumbled, waking up and getting to her paws, she shook Mistkit's tail off of head.

"I was sleeping!" Icekit protested to her sister, although she was fully awake now.

"Soon we'll be apprentices!" Squealed Robinkit.

"Yeah! And I'll be the best warrior ever!" Said Icekit, quickly tracking her sister and then bowling her over, creating quite a scuffle until they rolled over and over until finally hitting Squirrelflight, waking the heavily pregnant she-cat who, without getting out of her nest said

"Kits. Play outside, not in the nursery. Now."

"Sorry!" The sisters whispered, quickly scampering off, kicking up moss in their wake.

"Quietly." Muttered Poppyfrost sleepily.

"Oops." Whispered Robinkit sheepishly, causing Icekit to start giggling loudly, before bouncing up and skipping out her the nursery, her sister following, calling

"Hey! That wasn't funny! Icekit, I'm gonna get you!"

Her sister yowling back, "No way!"

"Well." Sighed Daisy good-humoredly "Kits will be kits." Squirrelflight, Poppyfrost, and Dovewing all nodded fervently in agreement.

And with that, Mistkit stood up and stretched, her black pelt slightly rumpled and soft blue eyes half open as she sleepily mewed,

"What did I miss?"

Then every cat heard a slight mmph! sound and new, that just like every morning Robinkit had caught Icekit, but only because Icekit had let her win.

"Hey!" Yowled a new voice in surprise. Icekit raised her head and breathed in deeply. Jayfeather she realized.

"Sorry!" Exclaimed Robinkit, who then started muttering and giggling to herself. Icekit was used to it, of course. Her sister was constantly making jokes, but only she understood what they meant. Robinkit walked back to the Nursery, but Icekit stayed in camp, having decided that she was old enough to do that by herself.

"Watch where you're going next time." Grumbled Jayfeather.

"Sorry, Jayfeather," echoed Icekit "We were just practicing our moves for being Warriors!"

"Oh, you were? Well Icekit, maybe you should be practicing to memorize the herbs. You're going to be a Medicine Cat after all."

Icekit froze. "A Medicine Cat?" She whispered.

Jayfeather nodded. "Your parents haven't told you yet? Well you're going to have to learn to like it." He replied, sighing. "I sure did." He muttered.

"No!" cried Icekit. "I will be a Warrior! I'll show you all, and be the best one that any of you have ever seen!" She then darted back into the Nursery, more frustrated than ever.


	5. Much needed Allegiances and sneak peak

**So it has been brought to my attention this story has no Allegiances. This chapter is fixing that! And, no worries, there'll be story content after this. A short sneak-peak!**

"Dovewing, I'm clean enough! The Clan is waiting for us!" She mewed.

Dovewing sighed. "Fine," then she purred. "I'm so proud of all of you, and I know that you'll be the best apprentices!"

Icekit shrugged. "I guess."

Then, every cat in the nursery heard Bramblestar's loud cry calling the cats together.

"The Clan is waiting for us!" Cried Mistkit.

"Yes," replies Dovewing. "Let's go!"

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: (temporary deputy: Lionblaze) Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather: gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Spiderleg: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall: light brown tabby tom

Whitewing: white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose: cream-colored tom

Hazeltail: small gray and white she-cat

Mousewhisker: gray and white tom

Cinderheart: gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze: golden tabby tom

Toadstep: back and white tom

Rosepetal: dark cream she-cat

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Bumblestripe: pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Briarlight: dark brown she-cat

Ivypool: silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Cherryfall: ginger she-cat

Molewhisker: cream and brown tom

Lilyheart: dark brown tabby she-cat with white patches

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Stormcloud: gray tabby tom (formerly a kittypet)

Amberwing: gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Dewshade: dark gray tom

Snowleap: long furred white tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Sorrelpaw: golden tabby she-cat

Fernpaw: gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Hollypaw: black she-cat

Queens

Daisy: long-furred cream she-cat from the horseplace

Squirrelflight, (see deputy for description) expecting Bramblestar's kits

Poppyfrost: tortoiseshell she-cat, expecting Berrynose's kits

Dovewing: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother to Bumblestripe's kits, Icekit: very pale gray she-cat with white dapples and blind green eyes, Mistkit: black she-cat with gentle blue eyes, and Robinkit: black she-cat with a dark ginger underbelly and dark amber eyes

Elders

Purdy: plump tabby with a gray muzzle (formerly a loner)

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom


	6. Millie is silenced… (for now)

Hello everyone! Thanks for 14 whole reviews! Yay! Anyways, I think I have my longest chapter yet today, as I procrastinate horribly, and I wanted to make it up to everyone. I hope you like it!

Chapter Four

1 and a half moon timeskip

Icekit wriggled away from Dovewing, who kept on trying to groom her, as she had Mistkit and Robinkit.

"Dovewing, I'm clean enough! The Clan is waiting for us!" She mewed.

Dovewing sighed. "Fine," then she purred. "I'm so proud of all of you, and I know that you'll be the best apprentices!"

Icekit shrugged. "I guess."

Then, every cat in the nursery heard Bramblestar's loud cry calling the cats together.

"The Clan is waiting for us!" Cried Mistkit.

"Yes," agreed Dovewing, "let's go!"

In the background Icekit heard the squeals of Poppyfrost's kits, Finchkit, Spottedkit, Windkit and Smokekit, who Icekit had heard was named after Berrynose's father, Smoky, whoever he was.

"So, can we be apprentices too?!" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, can we?" Echoed Hawkkit and Morningkit, the kits of Bramblestar and Squirrelflight.

"For the last time, no!" Reprimanded Poppyfrost, "you are one and a half moons, so you'll have to wait."

"Can we at least watch the ceremony?" Begged Spottedkit.

"I suppose," Poppyfrost sighs. "Just keep quiet, and stay out of the bigger cat's ways."

"Yay!" Yowled the kits, stampeding out of the nursery, their mothers and Daisy trailing after them.

Icekit and her sisters, paused, waiting for the other kits to pass.

The three kits in the Clearing, the ceremony began.

"Mistkit," summoned Bramblestar, "you have reached six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. Until you become a Warrior, you shall be known as Mistpaw."

Icekit felt a twinge of nervousness as Bramblestar paused in her sisters ceremony. Who would be her mentor, a Warrior or a boring old Medicine Cat?

"Your mentor will be Amberwing," Bramblestar finished. "Amberwing, you are honest and kind, and I trust you to teach these qualities to Mistpaw."

"I will, Bramblestar!" Exclaimed Amberwing.

"Robinkit step forward," called Bramblestar, "you have become six moons and are now an apprentice. You will be known as Robinpaw until you receive your Warrior name. Your mentor will be Blossomfall. Blossomfall, although you trained in the Dark Forest, you fought on our side, and you are ready to take on an apprentice. You are loyal and brave, and I know that you will pass these traits onto Robinpaw."

Just as Icekit was stepping forward, a familiar voice rang across the Clearing.

"I would hardly call her loyal, Bramblestar!" Millie yowled.

"Millie," hissed Bramblestar, "you should be proud of your daughter. She has righted her wrongs, and has earned this apprentice."

"It's like you want Robinpaw to be another evil traitor!" Millie carried on.

Icekit felt a stab of concern, partly for Blossomfall, but partly for herself. What if I never become an apprentice? Just as she thought that, Bramblestar began to speak again.

"Millie. Quiet. I will not tolerate any more interruptions!"

Millie grumbled quietly, but sat down.

"Without further ado, Icekit, I name you Icepaw. And, I'm sorry to say this, but you will be a Medicine Cat apprentice. Jay feather, Leafpool, please step forward."

Icepaw heard their pawsteps approaching, and new that she couldn't let that happen.

"No! Bramblestar, you can't make me! I refuse to be a Medicine Cat, stuck in a boring den, while all of my Clan-mates battle! Please, give me a chance!" Icepaw wailed. Suddenly, the Camp walls felt like they were closing in on her, and Icepaw ran from the Camp, stumbling in a random direction, all of the scents of the forest overwhelming her, to the point of collapse.

"Who's she?" Asked an excited voice that Icepaw couldn't recognize.

She began to panic. Where was she?!

"Obviously a new ThunderClan apprentice." Another voice responded irritably.

"Oh. Well should we take her-"

"Shhh! I think that she's waking up!"

Icepaw sat up, still confused, "Where am I?"

"Look at that, I think she's blind!" Declared the first voice, probably another apprentice, Icepaw realized.

"You're on ShadowClan territory. And just to warn you, if you weren't practically a kit, you would be shredded right now. Come on, let's get you back to Camp… what's your name? I'm Scorchfur, by the way. Over there is Splashpaw, who isn't my apprentice, but her mentor is busy today."

"Um… I'm Icepaw," Icepaw replied "sorry for ending up on your territory."

"It's okay now, but after you have some battle training and become a Warrior, it won't be. Don't start thinking that you can run into ShadowClan territory whenever you want to," Scorchfur replied, before turning to Splashpaw and saying "go back to camp. Tell the Clan where I am."

As they walked silently through ThunderClan territory, Icepaw realized that Scorchfur had said something she had thought was impossible.

"Did you just say 'when I was a Warrior?" She inquired.

"Yes," Scorchfur replied, "why?"

"Because, since I'm blind, Bramblestar, Leafpool and Jayfeather are forcing me to be a Medicine Cat."

"Well, you'll be an alright Medicine Cat still." replied Scorchfur. "anyways, we're at your Camp."

"ShadowClan!" Yowled Mousewhisker, who Icepaw assumed had smelled Scorchfur.

Then Jayfeather came storming out of Camp, while saying to Mousewhisker, "it's just one Warrior. I think I can manage."

Then Icepaw braced herself for what he was going to say next, and Jayfeather spun around.

"Wait Icepaw?! What are you doing with a ShadowClan cat?!"

CLIFFHANGER! I feel so devious, now that it is me who is creating the cliffs. *Evil laughs*

So what did you think? Tell me in your REVIEW!

Oh, also, I have a question: Do you want me to create a mini Allegiances at the end of next chapter for Finchkit, Spottedkit, Windkit, Smokekit, Morningkit and Hawkkit at the end of next chapter?

Oh, and I have a random fact I have decided to share with you about this story: Originally, I was debating between naming Icekit (well, paw now) Grasskit, Pebblekit or Mistykit. I kept on changing between the three, until I decided on one that I really liked: Icekit. What do you think about those names? If you had to pick one, which would you have chosen? Mind you, I'm not going to change it, but I'm curious to see.

See you next time!

~Briar


End file.
